1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head including a weight body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head in which a weight body is replaceable is known. The position of the center of gravity of the head and the weight of the head can be adjusted by changing the weight of the weight body.
As a mechanism for attaching the weight body, a screw mechanism is typically used. Meanwhile, Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3142270 (US2009/0131200) discloses a mechanism including a sleeve and a weight. The sleeve is formed of a flexible material. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-139403 (US2012/0172142) discloses a head cavity body mounted on a head and a head weight attachable to and detachable from the head cavity body. The material of the head cavity body is a polymer. In these publications, the weight can be attached by rotating the weight at a predetermined angle, and the weight can be detached by rotating the weight oppositely at a predetermined angle.